Double Lovers
by ThisIsMyTypeOfCrack
Summary: After witnessing her father’s death and fleeing for her life Sakura finds herself waking up from a coma. She meets new people, gets back in school, and even gets a new boyfriend. When she runs into the wrong crowd and gets involved, everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated: ****to Jazz from Mello-MattLiveOn4ever who helped me get this story going.**

**Double Lovers**

_Summary:__After witnessing her father's death and fleeing for her life Sakura finds herself waking up from a coma. She meets new people, gets back in school, and even gets a new boyfriend. When she runs into the wrong crowd and gets involved, everything gets turned around…_

**Chapter 1**

**Voice's came and went. Picking up bit's and pieces of the outside world, while being lost in my own. I could hear only the tiniest pieces of the regular life, animals the crept in the darkness, those that hunted their prey in the still of dawn, the every so often questioning being of to why I was here, intruding in their lives.**

**-**

Today was not exactly a pretty day. The sky was a light blue color, almost gray, and the sun was setting behind the mountains. The forecast was expecting rain, and it was supposed to come, but the clouds were just holding on. Naruto Uzumaki was walking happily through the streets of his girlfriend's neighborhood. They were expecting to go on a date today, possibly a picnic if it didn't rain.

Hinata Hyuga was from a prestigious family, and their mansion that held most of her family had to be isolated from other houses, and unfortunately for Naruto, a longer walk. Naruto looked up at the sky. It was only a matter of time.

By the time he finally reached the Hyuga household, the sun was set, lampposts were lit, and children were just running inside their homes. Naruto knocked on Hinata's door, and she opened.

"Good bye!" Hinata called behind her before she closed the door and turned to Naruto. She linked her arm around his and began walking.

"Where are we going today?"

"I don't know. I was thinking we could go for a walk before it rained. When it started, we could go hide in a café or something." Naruto said shyly, wishing he planned the date better.

"Okay."

"There's a park and a trail down the road over here. We can walk that." The couple walked the distance to the park. It was almost empty, except for other wandering people. Naruto and Hinata walked the trail, talking about things that made them laugh and remember things that were worth remembering.

"Hey. Hold on a sec." Naruto left and returned with a pink flower in his hand.

"Aw. Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata placed a sweet kiss on Naruto's cheek. "Where did you find these? They're really pretty."

"Over here." Naruto led Hinata towards a field of pink orchids. They started to pick the flowers, Naruto carelessly stuffing them in his pocket while Hinata put them neatly in her purse. Hinata wandered away from the field and looked around the woods wearily. Something didn't seem right over here. Until she looked at her feet.

"N-N-Naruto-kun!" she shouted. Naruto quickly ran to Hinata's side with worry filled in his azure eyes.

"What happened?" He asked frantically. Hinata pointed a shaking finger to the ground beside her, revealing a body of a young girl, who couldn't have been a day younger than them. Her dirt-covered hair was a soft pink, which covered most of her scratched face.

"I-Is she alive?" Naruto bent down and turned the girl over. Then he pressed his ear to her chest.

"She's breathing! Hinata. Call the police. And an ambulance."

"O-Okay." While Hinata dialed the phone, Naruto tried his best to get the girl to wake up, but she wasn't responding.

"Hey." He shook her shoulders. "Wake up, come on."

"Naruto-kun, she's not answering," Hinata started nervously. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know. She isn't responding to anything." They stopped when they heard sirens and the sqeaking of tires. Hinata ran out of the clearing and led the officers and the medical squad to the girl.

"We were just looking at the flowers and I found her over there. My boyfriend said she was alive, but I do not know what's wrong with her." Hinata explained the situation a second time to a detective who immediately appeared on the scene.

"And you said you two were on a date?"

"Yes sir." The detective nodded and scribbled something on his infamous notepad. Thunder was rumbling ahead in the clouds. The dark gray clouds covered the sky and the first droplets of water started falling. The medical squad quickly put the girl on a stretcher and ran her to the ambulance.

"Excuse me sir, what hospital are they taking her to? I would like to know if she is okay." Hinata asked grabbing Naruto's hand and squeezing it.

The detective wrote something else down on his paper, but this time, he ripped it out of his notepad and handed it to Hinata.

"Go to this address and ask for the recent patients for 9:50 today."

"Okay, thank you." A raindrop landed on Naruto's hair, and rolled down to his forehead.

"I think there's a café down here Hinata-chan." He smiled and grabbed her hand.

-

"Do you think she will be okay?"

"I don't know. When I looked at her, you could tell she was through a big fight. There was blood on her hands, cuts and bruises on her legs and maybe even a broken arm. She must've been through hell."

"That was really scary." Hinata said, staring into her coffee. "I thought she was dead."

"Me too." Naruto sighed and leaned back in his chair, pushing it on it's backed two legs. "So are you going to go see her tomorrow?"

Hinata nodded. "I'm going to tell Ino and the others so they can come with me."

"Alright." Naruto yawned.

"Naruto-kun, sit in your chair the right way. You're going to fall."

"No I'm not. It's no big-" just as Hinata predicted, he fell out of his chair, bringing attention to the two of them.

Hinata giggled and helped Naruto up. "I told you so.

"Meh. I never did listen to you when it came to this kind of stuff." Naruto looked out at the sky and noticed that the rain was letting up. "Come on. We'd better go while it isn't raining."

Naruto dropped Hinata off just as the rain was starting up again.

"Are you sure you won't get sick? The rain is starting again."

"Nope. Ninjas like me don't get sick." Naruto gave Hinata a long kiss goodnight and turned and left.

-

**Hinata P.O.V**

I walked into the flower shop and looked at the pile of soft pink roses, chose one. I went to the counter and took out my coin purse. I laid down the money I owed and smile at the old lady behind the cash register.

"Who have you been going to see every day for the past two week's young woman? Perhaps a dear one to you? A lover? Or maybe one of your parents who has become ill?" the woman asked. "You buy the same thing every day and I hope something terrible hasn't happened."

"No, no one of the sort. No family member, no mother or father, no one has died, but for a girl my age I found lying in the woods a few weeks ago and brought her to the hospital. My friends and I go to see her, to see when she wakes up." I answered. I didn't know why I told her all of that but I always seemed to speak differently to the elderly, and things have a way of coming out at times.

"Oh then, you see her every day? And you speak to her and have become…like a friend to her? Tell me, I'm curious as to why she would be out laying out in the woods all by herself as much as I am as to why you go there. It's much too dangerous for two young women such as you!"

"No. I am afraid you're wrong. And I hate to say so, but you see this girl is in a coma and has not been awake in all this time. So I do not really know her, though I talk to her often even though I get no response." I was still talking weird. If Ino was with me she would say 'look lady I have some where to be, so if you please just give me my stuff and I'm out of here.'

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry to hear that! It's a terrible thing that is. Come back here tomorrow and I'll have something for you to give to the girl. Now you run along and ill see myself back to work for now." She smiled and waved me off. I walked out the door and headed to the hospital.

-

Ino and the others said they would come back later on today, so that left the visiting to me. I walked into the hospital and went to the sing-in sheet. I put down my name and walked past a nurse talking with the doctor in the hallway. I continued walking and watched family's enter rooms, mothers and fathers crying, children screaming, doctors rushing all around the hospital, and a new patient coming in the doors every few minutes. I entered a room marked 116 and headed to the vase beside the table near the girls bed. I removed the old flowers and placed the new ones into the delicate crystal holder.

"Hello, miss Hinata. How are you today?"

"I'm just fine. So what's new today? Anything happen while I was gone?"

"You haven't been gone very long but two new babies were born early this morning a set of twins!"

"That's great news." I yawned and stretched out my arms.

"My, my. You must have been out late! You look like you could pass out at any moment."

"No. not out. I was up studying all night."

"Good heavens why?! It's the summer! You're crazy! When I was a kid your age I was a ball of fire! You couldn't get me to stop partying if you said my cat died….well maybe." She mumbled the last part.

"Yes I know its summer. But school starts in a few weeks you know and I have to keep my grades up if I want to get anywhere in life."

"Okay…whatever you say. OH! I almost forgot, guess what."

"What?" I asked.

"I am getting married."

"Really!"

"Yes, really." She held out her hand that had a small diamond ring on it "Richard asked me last night!"

"And you couldn't tell me that first?"

"So how is she?" I asked looking at the girl.

"Fine. I think her names Sakura."

"What? Sakura? Why?"

"I was giving her a bath last night. I thought she could use one. Me and freckles down the hall worked her into the tub after undressing her and found a small gold necklace in the shape of her heart on her

neck with Sakura written on it." She walked over to the table. "And I thought her hair was dyed or something, nobody has hair that color, but its real all right."

"Wow that's interesting." I said sitting in one of the fluffy chairs in the room.

"Yeah. But hey, I have to get out of here and check on some others before I leave. Oh and there's coffee on the table for you." She walked around the room picking up her things and headed to the door. "See yah."

She left and shut the door behind her. I went over and picked up the coffee on the table. I took a sip and sighed. I sat back down in the chair and closed my eyes…

"Hey."

"Hello..."

"Yoo-hoo!"

"Uhhh…"

"WAKE-UP!!"

I shot up out of the chair bumping into someone. We tumbled to the floor and landed next to each other. I looked all around me and sat up. I saw Naruto rolling on the floor laughing.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! It's just…hahahaha! That was so funny! I looked at Naruto and glared. "Don't be mad at me! You were asleep and we already had plans for today."

"Oh, yeah. I said remembering what I was supposed to be doing today. I told Naruto I needed to go shopping and find something to wear on the first day of school. We were meeting Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, and Neji at the mall.

"So anything new?" he asked.

"Oh! We think her name is Sakura, and her hair isn't dyed. It's real."

"Cool…so you good to go? "

"Yeah. I'm ready to go." I stood up and walked out of the door with Naruto. We walked out of the hospital and continued to the mall.

**BEEP…**

**BEEP…**

**BEEP…**

**A door opens bringing unknown visitors and noises. Someone pulled on my hand, and placing it over my stomach. Words spoken between the two who confide in each other and fill the room with laugher as their voices echo off the walls. Footsteps and the shutting of a door, the beeping continues even after their gone and slowly drifts back in to the deafness of my still being.**

**Hope you liked it. I am updating soon. Thanks to my best friend who helped me with all of this! Check her newest story ****Chocolate Roses!**** Everyone loves it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Double Lovers**

_Summary:After witnessing her father's death and fleeing for her life Sakura finds herself waking up from a coma. She meets new people, gets back in school, and even gets a new boyfriend. When she runs into the wrong crowd and gets involved, everything gets turned around…_

Neji was standing with Tenten getting a large drink from a small stand in the middle of the mall. Ino was standing with Shikamaru's arm around her next, both leaning against the wall. Someone must have called Sasuke and invited him to come because there he was with girls draped over him, as always. Naruto was trying to fit into one of the small race cars for a six year old that moves back and forth. Hinata pulled out her small camera from her purse and snapped a shot of Naruto acting stupid…as usual. Tenten walked up to Hinata and slung an arm around her shoulder.

"So?" Tenten asked while going through Hinata's purse.

"What are you looking for? Cause I could probably find it for you." Hinata said.

"Gum."

"You're chewing some already. Why do you need another one?"

"Because, this one lost its flavor and I don't have any more with me. Duh." Hinata took her purse back and reached in pulling out the pack of gum in a matter of two seconds flat.

"Well whoop-di-do, I would have found it sooner or later."

"Later is more like it after rampaging through my purse messing everything up."

"Sure, whatever you say. So what happened when you went to the hospital? What did they say about the girl?"

"They are still finishing off the last of the tests they have to take but they mentioned being in a coma and fractured wrist." Hinata said repeating what she had overheard the doctor say outside the room. Umm…oh, we think her name is Yuri, from a name off of the necklace she is wearing. I think that's it so far."

Ino walked up behind the two of them and pooped her head up next to tenten's.

"So what are we talking about?" Ino asked them.

"The girl that Hinata and Naruto found earlier today in the park... "Tenten said blowing a bubble and popping it with her tongue.

"You went to see her already didn't you?" Ino asked.

"Yes."

"How bad is it?" Ino asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Tenten said in a flat tone.

"OK! Let's get moving! I don't know about you guys, but I am starving and heading over to the food court to pick up some of that yummy chicken, rice, and vegetable ramen!" Naruto said very excitedly.

"I don't really feel like go-"Shikamaru was starting to say when Naruto cut him off.

"Look just so things are all cleared up I don't really give a damn what you want I was just trying to be nice because I am freaking STARVING! And I didn't want Hinata to see me get pissed off. So come on!" Naruto was almost to the point of overload so we all knew to just do as he said with no questions asked. It was another one of his frequent mood swings when he got hungry.

We all followed Naruto down the walk way of the mall, people watched us and stared. The people made a point of getting out of the way as we possessed. Naruto got all of the girl's attention as they stared at him pass by the time they saw Shikamaru they were practically drooling, when they finally spotted sasuke their boyfriends were doing everything they could to get their girlfriends to look the other way. Hinata, Tenten and Ino were right behind Shikamaru and Sasuke. All the guys were used to it by now, the non-stop flow of girls following them everywhere they went. Fan girls yelling and fighting over who got who, trying to get noticed by the hottest-drop-dead-gorgeous guys in high school. The girls had gotten used to it to. They were praised and hated. Girls envied them and full of jealousy all the time and yet couldn't help but want to be them.

"R-R-R-RA-A-AMEN!" Naruto yelled as he was asked what he wanted to order.

Hinata sat on Naruto left side and Shikamaru sat on his right. The rest of the gang filled in the rest of the seats and decided to eat to.

"One large beef and cheese taco!" Shikamaru called out over the counter.

"Double cheese burger, fries on the side, no onions, light mayonnaise, and a medium diet cherry cola, no ice." Ino said. Naruto started laughing after she ordered.

"What?" Ino asked.

"Nothing." Naruto answered her with a slight smile across his face.

Sasuke ordered next. "Large coke."

"Do you ever eat more than just a large coke when we go anywhere?! I mean it is the only thing I have _**ever**_ seen you eat." Naruto said looking at sasuke suspiciously.

"The only thing I have seen you eat is Ramen." Sasuke said back to him.

"I will just get a chicken salad" Hinata said "and a sprite, please."

"I'll take what Shikamaru is getting and a coke to." Neji said.

"I guess I'll have ramen too. It smells great." Tenten was last to order. It took about twenty minutes before all our food arrived and we dug in.

"Hinata, are you going to go back to the hospital with me when we leave here?" Ino asked

"No probably not. I have to get home and finish cleaning up the house before my father has people over for some meeting."

"What's the meeting for?" Neji asked

"I have no idea"

"Anyone else want to go?" Ino asked. She got a bunch of not tonight's and cant's from the rest of the group.

"Ok whatever." After finishing up our food we all walked out into the mall and zigzagged through different department stores and shops. We looked at shoes, jeans, skirts, shorts, tank tops, tube tops, t-shirts, sweaters, jackets, cover-ups, bracelets, necklaces, hair ties, earrings, make-up, eye shadow, lip stick, blush, counselor, bathing suits, men's clothing, purses, school bags, and last but not least we went into the pet store. Ino phone started ringing like crazy playing her favorite ring tone. Ino shifted her arm full of bags and kept digging through piles of new things. Finally she dumped her load onto the floor and moved through the bags till she got to her purse. She looked at her phone and pushed the reject call button.

"Ugh. I don't get why he doesn't take the hint that I don't want to talk to him! I mean come on how the hell did he even get my num-…oh my god I have to go. I didn't think it was this late visiting hours will be over at eight it is almost seven." Ino started to gather all her bags when Shikamaru bent down to help her. "Thanks. Ok well you know where I will be so gimme a call if you want" after she had all her bags she walked out of the store and out to the parking lot.

_**Hope you liked the second chapter. I am working on chapter three right away so I can update again. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Double Lovers**

_Summary: After witnessing her father's death and fleeing for her life Sakura finds herself waking up from a coma. She meets new people, gets back in school, and even gets a new boyfriend. When she runs into the wrong crowd and gets involved, everything gets turned around…_

_**Chapter 3**_

_Ino P.O.V._

_I walked down the street noticing the people looking at me as I passed. There was a young woman sitting on a bench holding a crying toddler who had just fallen down and scraped his knee. He wrapped his arm around her neck and put covered his face with a curtain of her long deep brunette hair that fell below her mid-back. Beside her on the bench was an old man reading the front page of the daily paper. Father down the road there were three small girls all sitting in a circle, in the middle of them was a tiny new born kitten playing with a pebble rolling it between paws. Finally I reached the flower shop and walked in. the small silver bells at the top of the door rang letting the owner know someone had entered. The small frail woman who had run the shop for the last twelve years with her granddaughter came out of a back storage room carrying at least three dozen roses and placing them on the front counter. She looked up at me and smiled._

"_Hello dear, is there anything I can help you with?" she asked._

"_Um...I am going to see someone in the hospital in a few moments before visiting hours are over so I was wondering what to take her." I answered looking around at all the rows and rows of brightly colored and fully alive flowers. _

"_If it is a girl then I would strongly suggest daises. You can't go wrong there." She laughed. "They are along the back wall." I walked to the back of the small store and looked at the white and yellow daises. I picked up four of the white daises and headed back to the counter. The old woman had already begun lifting the roses one by one and cutting the stems so they were all at the same height. She moved the pile of flower aside while she rung up my order. I paid the woman and said my goodbyes. I walked out of the store hearing the bells ringing as I exited. I headed to the hospital checking my phone for the time. I turned the corner and saw the hospital just ahead of me. There was a husband and a wife coming out of the front doors carrying a new baby in their arms. The look of joy, curiosity, fear, love, all these emotions displayed on their faces as they slowly made it to the car in front of them._

_As I walked into the hospital a nurse came up to me and asked me if I was visiting, picking someone up, or here to report someone who needed helping. I said I was here to visit someone brought in today. She went behind her desk and sat down at the computer._

"_Name of the patient?" she asked._

"_Un-known." I answered._

"_Time brought in?"_

"_Early this morning."_

"_Gender?"_

"_Female." I sighed at all the questions._

"_Your name?"_

"_Ino Yamanaka."_

"_Would you happen to know the room number?" _

"_116"_

"_Right down the hall you will get on the elevator and proceed to the second level. You will follow the room numbers straight forward until you reach her room. Doors on the left, thank you have a nice day and don't forget visiting hours are over eight unless of course for those to whom the patient is related. You will excuse me for this sudden parting but I must go now" she smiled and stood as a doctor approached us. _

"_Come. New people are arriving we need all assistance in the waiting room as we decide who will be placed first according to order in which those needed to be seen before others. Also I need you to get the papers from the sugary department and file the remaining…" _

_I couldn't hear any more of what the doctor was saying after I turned the corner and walked into the elevator. I pushed the button for the second floor following the directions the nurse had given me. The doors were beginning to shut just as someone put their hand in the way._

"_Do you mind if I share this elevator with you?"_

"_No. Of course not." I answered looking at a young man not much older than me. He stepped in next to me and looked at the buttons._

"_Oh good we're going to the same level." He smiled. I smiled back at him._

"_Are you visiting someone here to?" I asked. He wasn't bad looking. He had green eyes and an auburn colored hair with a tint of something else to it. _

"_Something like that." He answered giving a small laugh under his breath. The doors opened and he turned to me. "It was very nice meeting you." He reached out his hand. As soon as my hand touched his it seemed wrong, like I was doing something I shouldn't. Almost as if I was being drawn to him in a weird senseless way that makes your head spin. He dropped his hand and chuckled in a low voice again and turned."I have to go. Maybe we will have the pleasure of meeting again…soon."_

_I finally got myself to get out of the elevator and walked down the hall watching the numbers pass._

_100…_

_102…_

_104…_

_106…_

_110…_

_114…_

_116…_

_As I stood in front of her door I sighed and turned the handle. The girl was lying on the regular hospital type bed with white sheets, white blankets, and white pillow cases. I mean hell let's not forget the walls are white! There was an IV in her left arm hooked up to what I would imagine being some kind of food substance or possibly a pain killer, either way it was something that was helping her somehow., _

Yuri? Is that your real name?

What could have happened to you that you ended up here? What were you running from?

Was it because of some one? Or was it something that happened?

Are you ever going to wake up again? Will you be able to let us know what happened?

_I sat in the chair leaning against the back corner watching her face. She has the most beautiful face, calm and innocent, but recently troubled. She has light cherry colored hair that flowed just past her shoulders. The time ticked away and I didn't even notice. A nurse came by and peeked in the room._

"_Oh excuse me. I wasn't aware that anyone was in here at the moment. Please excuse me miss I just have to change her IV for the night." She crossed the room and looked at the words stretched across the IV bag. She pulled a key from her pocket and opened a cabinet above the sink in the rest room reading the labels until she found the one she was looking for. While she was un-hooking the recent IV bag from earlier today she turned to look at me._

"_You're a visitor right?" she asked curious. _

"_Yes."_

"_I see. Well please remember visiting hours end in a short period of time." She hung the new IV bag and attached it to the needle in her arm. The nurse smiled and left the room. I looked at the clock and saw that it flashed 7:52 she was right. It was time I headed out. I looked around the room again before standing and stretching my arms above my head; I yawned and headed over to the bathroom shutting the door behind me. I looked in the mirror and sighed._

"_Ino. You look like Crap. Hate to say it but what the hell it's the truth. You need to sleep more! God knows we haven't done that in days." I mumble to reflection in the mirror staring back at me._

_I flushed the toilet and washed my hands. I was about to open the door back into the room when I heard the door from the main hallway open. But why would someone be coming now? Visiting hours are over, and the nurse and already made her rounds for this section tonight. I know how these things work; I should after having to serve community services in _**this**_ hospital for over two months over a year ago. So who would come to see her now? My eyes flew open. It could be a family member! Maybe it's someone who knows her! I slowly slid the handle down so whoever it was wouldn't be aware that I was here. I slid the door open just a sliver so I could peak out. _

_It was a man. Some tall red headed average height, not fat, not thin, guy. He walked up to her bed and starred at her as if to make sure this was the right person the one he knew. He looked at her and smiled to himself. _

"_Sakura Haruno. Look at you, so helpless…so vulnerable. You brought this upon yourself. You caused all this on your family. First your birth mother and your bio logical father who gave their life for you, then there was your adopted father who you adored, and now you. Do you know how much trouble you have put me through? All the extra work and it was all just a game. Now it's almost too easy. But don't get me wrong I kind of enjoyed myself through even the dullest of it. I can't believe you even tried this time. To run from me and for what? Just to fall at the hand of one of my old comrades. Ha! _

_This is just to fun! I am disappointed though that you aren't awake for this but oh well we don't always get what we want. Or do we?" the man gave a sickening laugh._

This is wrong. This is so wrong.

I still don't understand what he is taking about yet, but I do know that I need to get out of here_._

_The man reached into the pocket of his brown suede jacket and pulled out a needle. It was a shot of some green liquid he. He laughed again and waked over the opposite side of the bed where her IV bag was dripping through the tube to her arm and flowed into her body. He unhooked the IV's attachment and slid the tip of the needle into the thinner tube up her arm. The green fluid raced through the tube and into her arm. He stepped back and dropped the needle. He stood there watching and laughing to himself. _

_Nothing happened for a few minutes and the all of a sudden the girl's body started shaking. She moaned and rolled over. Her face wrinkled and her hands balled into fists. Tears ran down her face. She shaking became more and more violent as each second past. _

What the hell did he do to her?!

_Without another thought I pushed the door open with extreme force and it flung back. The man turned in an instant and stared cold heartedly at me. _

"_Oh. And who do we have here?" he smiled in a smug tone._

"_What the hell is happening to her you freak!" I looked back at her who was now jolting upwards and gasping for air, and she threw her hands around her as if struggling against someone._

"_Don't worry about her anymore. She was nothing important anyways. Just a bother. Someone to get in the way. But we won't have to worry about hat anymore do we? Nope not anymore. Yes and that's good isn't it? Yes very, very good. Now we can continue and become great! Yes. Yes. We will so great everyone will fear us!" he said talking more to him than me._

This guy is seriously messed up.

_He looked back at me as if he had forgotten that I was here. "Ah Yes. You again. Well there is nothing you can do for her know. There isn't anything anyone can do." He laughed again and grabbed the sides of his jacket. "Well I really must be going know thanks for your time." He headed to the door and was about to make his exit when he turned back again and smiled. "Oh but don't worry I won't forget you. I'll make sure of it." and with that he had gone._

_I ran over and pushed the emergence button over and over waiting for someone to come. The girl yelled out and shot strait up in her bed. Her face filled with agony and pain. Her eyes flew open revealing big emerald colored eyes. _

She's awake!

_She screamed out and wrapped her arms around herself. I threw my arms around her and tried to help her, chanting in her ear to hang on, that she would make it, everything would be okay. I whispered nonsense to her even though I didn't know if any of it was true. A nurse ran in and looked at us._

"_Oh my God! Get the emergency staff in here now!" she yelled out the door after seeing the girl sitting up in bed going through serious convolutions. It was horrible to just sit there and watch and not be _

_able to do anything to help her right now. The nurse came over to me and was shouting out things like 'what happened?' 'Who unplugged the IV?' 'Tell me everything!' All I could do was whisper something to her._

"_The man was here. He put something in her IV. He talked to her in her sleep. Crazy things like about killing her family. She started to freak out and I rushed out of the bath room. He said it was too late. Nobody can help her know." I started crying. "No one." That was all I could manage to chook out before people started rushing in her room yelling words like she's in shock, get her out of the room, we need to know what happened, what was put in her body, who the hell would-…_

"_We need you to leave." Someone said taping my shoulder. I looked up and saw a nurse standing above me. _

"_No. I'm not going."I said moving her hand off of my back._

"_You can't stay. You're not family to her." she said._

"_Neither was the guy who did this to her and you let him in." I said viciously._

"_We can't let you stay. We are about to take her in to a different part of the hospital and we cannot have anyone non- related to this patient in the room at the time with her. of cores you can see why we do this, after what just happened with the other visitor." She said trying to glare at me to make me leave._

"_Well then let's see she is my mother's step sister's niece. This makes us cousins." I said not moving anywhere._

"_No it doesn't. Does it?" she looked confused for a minute._

"_Yes it does."_

"_But you don't even know her real name so that proves it. Now you must lea-"_

"_Sakura Haruno." I took a wild guess. That was what the man had said her name was._

"_What?" the nurse took a step back and looks shocked for a minute before coming back into reality._

"_You heard me. I am related to her. Now I can, and I will stay. So _**no**_ you _**can't**_ make me leave." I answered victoriously. _

"_Fine. Will you please follow me?" she said in a forced tone. They had already taken the girl, no sakura, to the other part of the hospital where she was kept. _

"_We need to try and do everything we can to save her, but I am very serious now, you must stay in the waiting room right down the hall from here. I will not make you stay in the lobby but if you leave here I will have to get security to remove you from the primacies'. This is very important that you do not walk around these parts of the hospital. To many things are going on, to many people are losing their lives as we speak and we cannot have people like you wandering just anywhere. I will be back as soon as I can with the update." She spoke very quickly and in a hard voice. She turned on her heels and abruptly left the room shutting the door completely closed behind her. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Shikamaru's number._

"_Huh?"_

"_Hey. It's Ino."_

"_Yeah I know that's what I thought when your name came up on my cell."_

"_look, I am still at the hospital, I really need you to come."_

"_why are you still there? I thought- wait why? What happened?"He said getting worried._

"_Please. I'll tell you later. Just come get me. Now."_

"_Ino what happened?" _

"_There was, there was a man in the room. He came in and I was in the bathroom…he went up to her, and he- he-"_

"_Ino stay there I am coming. " I heard his car door shut and the gas revved. "I'll be there soon. Where are you in the hospital?" _

"_in a waiting room. I don't know which one. Just tell them I am with the girl and the emergency staff."_

"_wait, you don't know where you are? But you worked there-"_

"_NO. Never in this part of the hospital." Someone on the other side was opening the door. "I have to go.bye." I snapped the phone shut and put in back in my pocket. The door was fully open by the time I had my phone put away and I recognized who it was. It was the man from the elevator. He looked at me and smiled._

"_Oh I didn't know you were in here."_

"_Yeah."_

"_So why are you in this part of the hospital? I thought you were just visiting a friend."_

"_Uh… I am…but she's, um, she's my cousin." I said keeping up the lie._

"_Sure she is." He laughed._

"_I get it. they were going to make you leave."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Wait! Are you here for the girl that just came in? Sakura Haruno?" he looked very interested._

"_Y-yeah. Why?"_

"_nothing." he mumbled._

"_wait a second. How do you know that she is there and how do you know her name?!" I said standing up._

"_I am a doctor. I work in the facility and particularly in this section." He said still sitting._

"_So…so you know what is happening, what they are doing to her?" I asked._

"_Yes. But I cannot tell you anything for now. I know. I know. I sound like everyone else and I'm sorry I can't help you. I really am." He stood up to. "But I can take you to get some coffee, if you want?"_

_I was confused for a second before I could think right. "No. I can't. I have someone coming to get me. He will be here soon. I really need to get home."_

"_He is one lucky guy." He smiled again. "well then how about you give me your number so I can call you sometime."_

"_WH-what?!"_

"_oh, I'm sorry I meant so I can tell you if anything happens here at the hospital, you know with your…cousin." he said._

"_Oh. Right. Sorry." He went over to a table and picked up a pad of paper and a pen. He brought it over to me and I wrote my cell number on it along with my name above it._

"_Ino. I like it." he said trying out my name. "You amaze me."_

"_How?"_

"_After seeing everything that has happened today on the security cameras, you could have gotten killed by the man in that room along with your friend but it doesn't seem to me that you thought of that. I could be wrong, but the way you acted without a thought of the result is…selfless in the since that you used it. I am not saying that it wasn't complete wrong but I admirer your bravery."_

_I stood there in a daze. He was right. I could have gotten killed._

_I heard a beeping and the man pulled out a pager. "I'm sorry. I have to go, but il call you with any new I can. Bye." Before I could ask him his name or anything he had left the room. As the door was swinging shut someone's hand was put in the way keeping it open. Shikamaru came through the door and looked at me._

"_Ino?" he practically whispered. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and felt his arms cover me. I sighed and slumped a little in his warm embrace and felt safe again. When I let go he looked at me. _

"_You ready to go home?" he asked._

"_Yeah, I Am." I grabbed his hand in mine and our fingers twined together and a kissed him. He opened the door and followed me out. __tlty and particualy in this section."r name?!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Double Lovers**

_Summary: After witnessing her father's death and fleeing for her life Sakura finds herself waking up from a coma. She meets new people, gets back in school, and even gets a new boyfriend. When she runs into the wrong crowd and gets involved, everything gets turned around…_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

_My eyes slid open and I felt exhausted. I felt foggy like I was in stuck a daze. I tried to look around me but I couldn't move anything. I looked at the blinking clock in front of me and it read 6:34 am. Slowly I could feel my body warming up and I could move my hand. It took a while before I could move the rest of my arm and the felling dragged through the rest of my body. I tried to roll over and felt a huge pain covering my lower stomach. I moved my hand over my chest down my stomach and to my belly button I pulled on a paper like fabric and pulled it up, my hand drifted over where I felt a huge gash in my skin cutting deep in to me. It was stitched up in a thin line about six or so inches across my side from front to back. I looked around me to see what I could from sitting at this angle and sighed._

_There was a table next to me with white flowers in a red and white vase. There were all kinds of machines around me with tubes running all over the place and wires hooked up to other machines. There was an I.V drip hooked up to me along with a heart rate machine and something else on my finger. I breathed again as I realized I was in a hospital. For some reason I felt safe sitting there. I tried thinking about why I was in the hospital and couldn't remember anything about it. I couldn't find a reason why I was here. I tried to remember something...anything, but I couldn't make any connections to anything._

_Panic flooded through me as I realized I didn't even know who I was. I was freaking out when I heard a buzzer sound and then a click. Someone was coming. My mind told me to run! Get out of here! Get up! This is not right! But my body didn't follow instead it left me paralyzed. I shut my eyes again and steadied my breathing. I worked on slow, deep breaths._

_As I was working in my breathing technique I heard the door open and some one walk in. it was a woman. She wasn't wearing heels or anything; she was wearing something much more practical. Something that had a flat bottom and worn soles. She had just a touch of perfume with what seemed like lavender and just the faintest hint of what was more of a wild flower. You wouldn't have been able to notice unless you were really concentrating on it. I opened my eyes just a sliver so no one would notice and peeked out at the woman who was standing near me checking the machines. She had a small circular shape that commented her delicate from and made her look absolutely beautiful. She looked down at me and I shut my eyes. She stood _

_there a minute or so before pulling a chair across the room and sitting next to me. She sat there not doing anything for a while before she said anything._

"I have a daughter- I had a daughter who would be about your age right now. She was in a coma like you are now. She was asleep for about nine months and showed improvement in the last two weeks when all of a sudden we just lost her. Her body was working so hard to come back and it wore her out so much she couldn't handle it all. She was so beautiful. She would just sit there and stare out into nowhere for hours and hours every day, just dreaming. She loved to lose herself to explore the world. She was stuck in an eternity of wonders all the time and loved every bit of it. She came up to me one day and said if she could go anywhere in the world she wouldn't leave my side because she didn't have to go anywhere to be there, she could go everywhere she wanted whenever she wanted. She told me she liked to visit the same place over and over making up new stories to go along with it because that was half the fun. She liked to visit the world and do anything she ever wanted just by thinking about it. That's how she worked. That's who she was. She loved school and still made time to play with her friends every once in a while but she never really quite wondering off into her imagination. I would have to call her name over and over again before she would finally drag herself into the dining room to eat. It was as if she belonged to it, and it would always be hers. Anyone who didn't know her would think it was weird or even wrong to let her be so disconnected for so long. But you could see it in her, it wasn't like you had to think about it you just knew, it was her safe place. It was like she belonged there. There being anywhere and everywhere all at once. She would tell me stories of how she went to different places as a different person or animal. She said if she was someone else then that meant someone else could see it to, and not just her. She wanted to share what she had with people and loved to think she could. She would laugh and say you may think I am weird but I like thinking that way. I would have done anything to save her. Anything in the world. But sometimes I can't help but think she liked it where she was. She never had to leave where she was to think about anything else. She could stay wrapped up in her own little place away from us all and didn't have to come back and I wondered if she was trying to get away from- from… me, from all of us. But I just keep thinking she told me she wouldn't leave my side so I knew that wasn't it. I couldn't bare it if you didn't wake up. You deserve so much more than this. You have to wake up. You have to." You could hear the tears running down her face the entire time she talked and she meant every bit of it. She really did love her daughter and would have given her own life in exchange for hers.

"I have no idea why I am saying all this and I know you probably can't hear me but I…" she stopped and stared breaking out into heavy tears.

I moved my hand towards hers and wrapped my hand around her fingers. She stopped and gasped. I slowly slid my eyes open to see her looking right at me she had hope, fear, sadness, joy, and regret all shown on her sweet face. I gave a week smile and she sat there breathless.

"w-what h-h-happened to me-e?" I asked trying to get my voice to work.

"oh my god! Your- your – I -I just" she wiped her eyes on the back of her hands.

"Where a-am I?" I tried again.

"Your at the Shensi hospital. You were brought in by a young girl and boy about your age a few days ago. You have been in a coma for what we can guess for over a week. You would have starved to death being left where you were seeing as you were already unconscious for a while before anyone found you." She said still string at me like she was imagining everything.

"Has a-anyone c-come t-to see me?" my voice was still a little shaky.

"No. no one has come to identify you yet. We had no idea of knowing who you are. Your fingerprints didn't show as anyone who had a record or anything."

"No one knows who I am?" I asked in disbelief.

"No one who has said anything. Why?" she looked confused.

"Nothing."

"We will need your name, your full- name and a few other things. Do you feel alright to answer some things for me? Now that you're awake we need all information before we can do anything else or else we can be charged with un-consent to procedures."

"good luck getting all that but hey if you find anything out about me I would love it if you told me, because I don't even know who the hell I am right now." I said.

"What?! You're saying you have no idea who you are? Do you remember anything at all?" she asked getting worried.

"Nope, don't remember anything at all. So when do I get to eat? I haven't had any real food in how long did you say- a week? Sorry for sounding rude but I am starving." I really didn't mean to sound that rude but I could kill a cow right now, I was so hungry. The nurse nodded.

"Of course I will be right back. I need to send the doctor in right away and I'll be back as soon as I can." She rushed out of the room and I laid my head back and closed my eyes.

It wasn't long before I heard the door open again and saw the doctor coming in.

"Hello. How are you? Are you feeling any pain? Nausea? Headache? Can you see alright? Any area of the body experiencing any stiffness? I assume you can move everything, am I right? No paralyzing?" the words gushed from his mouth.

"No. I feel fine. I am just tired and hungry."

"Great. Okay the nurse said you can't remember anything right?"

"Yes."

"okay are you willing to let us pre form any medical procedures that we find may be necessary? If so then I need you to please sign this." He handed me a paper to sign.

"Wait. What have you done already? I have stitches along my side and have no reason to what did you do?"

"Uh well you see there was a need to perform a major surgery and it was unexpected so we had to do what we could to save your life."

"Why? What is going on just tell me!"

"You were attacked while you were still in a coma. Someone attempted to poisoning you with something we have never seen before. It was killing you from the inside out travailing through your blood streams. It was extremely fast and we were losing you. We had to drain your own blood from your system until there was absolutely no trace of the poisoning in your body. Then we had to pump your heart full of new blood so you would be okay. Making an incision that close to the chest would have been deadly at the time so we entered your side which is the next best thing we could do and it worked." He tried rushing over the words so fast I had to strain to keep up but I managed to and I was pissed off.

"What the hell?! Someone tried to KILL me and you didn't notice until after it happened! and if was in my blood stream it would have already traveled through all my body and you can't take out the poison without taking all of my blood but by doing that it would kill me so you must have-" I stopped. "OH HELL NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! You freaking killed me didn't you! I was laying there dead! You drained all my blood and pumped me with new blood! I was dead for a while no freaking wonder I can't remember anything! I WAS DEAD!! Oh my god!" I picked up the vase and threw it at his head. He ducked and it hit the wall shattering into a million pieces. The nurse's head was just inches from where the vase was destroyed. I didn't notice she even came in and I hoped she wasn't hurt but I was to mad to stop. I threw the clip board at him to 

and the pen, both of which he got hit with because he was trying to miss both of them at the same time and couldn't. The nurse set down a try of food and came over to me.

"Shhh. It's okay sweetheart." She tried calming me down and somehow it worked. I put my hand to my side because all the moving had really made it hurt. I wanted to cry but wouldn't let myself. I pulled my hand back when I looked at my hand it had blood dripping from it. I looked down and saw that all my moving had torn the stitches on my side. The paper dress was now soaked in my blood. The nurse reacted immediately.

"You can leave now doctor. I can handle this." She said trying to get him to leave.

"No I'm quite sure I can-"

"I am so sorry to say this but I think it would be better if you left right now. You're not really helping anything right now and if anything you're upsetting her with your presence in this room."

"If that is the way you see it then I will be back to check on a few things, in the mean time try to do everything you can to remember what happened to you."

"No I wouldn't dream of doing that! Are you serious? I was planning on sipping ice tea all day and watching TV." You could hear the sarcasm dripping from my voice. He didn't say anything he just stormed out of the room sulking.

"Thanks." I said looking back at the nurse.

"For what?" she asked puling my paper dress over my head and gave me a new one to cover up with as she began to wipe the blood away with a wet cloth.

"For getting him out of here."

"He gets on my nerves and I just can't stand him any longer than I have to. He hits on every girl to go past those entrance doors." She laughed and began to rub alcohol on the wound which burned like hell.

"I have to redo two stitches it will only take a second but it's gonna hurt more because it's deeper in your skin." She said almost like she was sorry she had to do it. She began to get the needle ready which had a bent tip so it could pierce the skin and punch back through the other side. She rubbed the area before pushing the needle through my skin and very carefully pulling it back into place. She was right when she said it would hurt, but I already knew it would.

"You know she didn't leave you because she wanted to." I said.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Your daughter, who was in a coma. I can tell she loved you and she was really special to you. But I am sure she didn't like being in a coma. You feel so…empty, so lost, you want nothing but to be able to wake up from it all and have someone to be there when you finally wake up just to hold you and tell you they love you. It's cold and deep like being stuck underwater and it is the most uncomfortable feeling in the world but after a while you just learn how to breathe under water. I don't remember WHAT I saw but I remember the feeling of everything that was ever important to me flashing before my eyes and I felt so helpless like no matter how many times I reached out to grab it, it just slipped through my fingers and you really do want to give up after trying over and over and never getting anywhere but I couldn't. I just- I felt like there was a reason for me to work for it all, like I HAD to make it out of it."

She was done by the time I stopped talking and tied it off. I knew what I said had helped her in some way, and that may be weird to tell someone how awful it is so they think they died all alone and scared but somehow it was what she needed to hear, she didn't want the lies to cover it up, she deserved more than that.

"Thank you. I think my Sasha would have really liked you." She looked as if she could cry and yet there was the look saying she knew it the whole time but was relieved to hear it from someone else. I pulled my dress over my head very slowly with her help and lay back against the pillows.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" I asked feeling my eye lids droop down lower and lower every minute.

"Yes." She said quietly. "I am going to step out for a minute and call someone for you so she can be here when you wake up again. Go to sleep and ring if you need anything….anything at all." She turned like she was going to leave and then turned back to me. "I umm I had a question."

"yeah?" I asked keeping my eyes open long enough to listen to her.

"you are wearing a neacklace with the name Yuri inscribed into it. Is that your name?"

I pulled my hand up to my neck and felt the small chain and a heart hooked onto it. my finger ran over the name and I tried to think nut nothing came to me. Nothing.

"I don't know but I don't think it is. I think it was someone I used to know." I said getting a weird feeling I was right.

"Okay. Well I will go now."

I closed my eyes that felt like two weights and fell into complete silence.

**Flashback:**

"_Sakura! Sakura wait!" someone called out. It was Yuri. She was one of my best friends at the orphanage and came running towards me. Yuri was only 14 like many of the other girls here, but I somehow felt connected to her in a way. I stopped and waited. _

"_I am going to miss you Sakura and I want you to have something to remember me by when you go! So you never forget me." She smiled._

"_No, Yuri. I don't want you to give me anything. I will never forget you. I promise."_

"Nope_. I still want you to have it." She reached her hands up and around her neck. She pulled off her small silver necklace and held it out for me. The small flat heart was hanging down singing back and forth._

"Yuri_ you have had the necklace the whole time you have been here, you have never taken it off, not once. I know it's important to you and I don't want to take it for you." I tried to change her mind._

"_Please, sakura." She gave her sad face that I couldn't say no to. It was physically impossible to say no to her._

"_Fine, but you have to put it on for me." She got on her tippy toes and pulled my hair back, I held it up as she placed the small chain around my neck. I ran my finger over the small heart and felt the spot where Yuri was inscribed in it. I turned and hugged her tight._

"_Thank you so much. I have to go but I'll call you on the phone when I can! Love you!" I picked up my bag and walked down the stairs. _

**End Flashback:**

**Okay so there it is…my chapter 4. Comment me and tell me what you really think about it or if you have any ideas about what you think should happen. Thanks to everyone who keeps reading my story!! Hope you like it. Check out Chocolate Roses by K and Jazz, it is better than anything you will ever read by one of my best friends who is so fucing amazing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Double Lovers**

_Summary: After witnessing her father's death and fleeing for her life Sakura finds herself waking up from a coma. She meets new people, gets back in school, and even gets a new boyfriend. When she runs into the wrong crowd and gets involved, everything gets turned around…_

_**Chapter 5**_

_Somehow knowing you're in a place all by yourself, where no one knows where you are or who you are, you get the chance to be someone else, and the chance to start all over again. Your just outside the reach from others and yet no one can touch you, it's when you hold everything in your own hands, and take orders from no one. You can go anywhere in the world and just be free. You can think of anything, anything at all and have it appear before you within a second. This is when you feel safe and care free. This, this would be a dream. _

_A dream is just that, only a dream. You can wake up at anytime and still see your room, still know that today you're going to hang out with your friends, or you're just going to lie around the house all day doing absolutely nothing. And when you really take a look at your life and realize, what would I do if I actually had left all this behind me? Would I miss it? Would I miss any of it? And the answer is yes, you would. You may think that finally getting the chance to leave, to break free of this place you have known for so long and learn to live with, you would be so wrong because we all know you would look back at least once before you said good-bye. That is why it's good to have dreams, they give open your eyes to the world around you and let you see everything a different way. Just knowing you're in a place all by yourself, where no one knows where you are or who you are, you're just outside the reach from others and yet no one can touch you. It's when you can't wake up that turns it into a nightmare._

Sakura P.O.V

_**Hey, long time no see sleepy head.**_

"What?" I asked. I thought it was the nurse who had spoken but I got no reply. There was a laughing in the background. 'Hello?' I tried to talk to the person but this time I didn't speak out loud I only spoke in my head.

_**Yo**_

'Who are you? Are you like… my conscience or something?'

_**Ha! Yeah right! The question you SHOULD be asking is who are YOU? Find out who you are and you'll find out who I am. But for right now I guess you could say I'm more like…your **_other_** half.**_

'…My other half?'

'Hello?'

'Are you there? HELLO??'

'DON'T JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!' I started to panic a little thinking the voice was all in my imagination and I was going crazy.

_**I hope you're not, because that would me that I would be going crazy to.**_

'So your still here?'

_**Obviously**_

'Then why….?

_**Because I only talk when I feel like it, that's why.**_

'Oh…okay.'

_**Oh and one more thing…**_

'Yeah?'

_**Tell that doctor, he's a fucking prick and he needs to shove it. (she gave a small laugh)**_

Am I usually mean like that to people?

_**Only when you're really hungry, or tired, then you tend to be more like a bitch like I am.**_

Hinata P.O.V.

When I got the call from the hospital telling me that the girl I had been seeing for the last week or so had woken up from her coma and I could go see her. I immediately dropped what I was doing and grabbed my keys to run to my car and try and get to the hospital as fast as I could. The nurse who spoke to me over the phone told me that the girl (presumably named sakura) had absolutely no memory of her past, or of how she ended up dumped in the middle of the woods near the park,and she doesn't even remember who she is.

As soon as I got to the hospital I parked my car in the nearest space I could find and ran in the front door. I passed the sign in desk and went straight to her (sakura) room. a nurse was following right behind me trying to get me to slow down to get my name and ask who I was here to see. I briefly told her my name over my shoulder and told her I was here visiting. When I found the room marked 116 I paused and took a breath…this was it. I finally get to meet her. I pushed open the door and saw the nurse sitting in one of the chairs against the back wall reading a book. I looked at the bed expecting to see the girl sitting up in bed awake and with a smile on her face happy to be alive and joyful, but instead I saw the same image I had been seeing all week, her lying in the bed…asleep. I was confused and looked at the nurse who was now watching me.

"They said..." I started but let the sentence drop.

"Oh! That was me on the phone with you. She was awake a little while ago, not for a long period of time, but long enough for us to understand that she has no memory of her past, and to let us know she was hungry, and of course… she met the doctor, who she seemed not to care for very much. (The nurse smiled a little at the mention of this)"

Sakura P.O.V.

I woke up to raven colored hair and pale skin. The girl in front of me was looking straight into my eyes. She jumped back and her soft skin flashed a bright pink as she covered her face, apologizing. She was staring at me with huge eyes and an excited look. She waited for me to sit up and fully open my eyes before she threw her arms around me. I sat there stunned and in shock over everything that was happening, and the room started spinning. When she pulled back she apologized again and told me how glad she was that I was okay. She told me that she and her boyfriend were the ones who found me. I listened and found out her name was Hinata and she was 17. I also learned that she had been here every day cense I had been brought in. I couldn't help but smile at this girl who I had never met before and already thought I knew everything about her. I could see that she was probably really shy around people and yet here she was going on and on. I talked to Hinata about what happened when she found me, her boyfriend Naruto, her friends, what she did, and so on. She asked me about myself but I couldn't answer her. I told her that I had no memory of my past. She asked me if anyone else had been in to see me. I was about to tell her about the man who came in and tried to kill me but I didn't think that would work out to well. As soon as she heard my hesitation she caught on.

"So you already know." She said softly.

"Yeah I found out. And apparently they were totally surprised when I threw stuff at the doctor, what did they expect? I mean seriously?" I said remembering it all. Hinata laughed and asked me if I was kidding. It felt right being able to talk to her. It was like I had known her all my life. We sat there talking until the nurse came in and told us she had to leave. She told me to call her if I needed anything and that she would be back the next day to see me. I thought a second and finally answered her.

"I want to meet Naruto." I told her. She blushed and stumbled on her words as she agreed.

As soon as she was gone the nurse placed a tray of food on my table and asked me if I wanted to try eating. I was sarcastic and told her no, I only like going days on end without any food and she should take the food away. She just laughed and said the food wasn't that bad. She brought the tray over to me to get what I wanted and I picked up the pudding. Who cares what people says. Desert always comes first. The nurse told me she would be right back with the doctor to do a check up on my tests and I had to get a cat scan to make sure no further damage had occurred. She asked me to warn her before I threw something so she could duck first. I apologized for the whole mess the other day and almost hitting her. The nurse gave me a small smile and told me not to worry about anything. Before she left she made sure to ask me if I had remembered anything, and I of course told her no.

I sat up in bed my bed and pulled my legs up to my chest and sighed. Hinata pulled out her cell and hit a few buttons before putting the phone to her ear. I watched her as I heard someone answer the phone on the other end of the line.

"Hey." Hinata smiled to herself. "Are you busy right now?" she asked after a brief pause. "No, I was just gonna ask you if you had a minute to come down to the hospital. So…?" she waited. "No, Naruto! We can't just leave here with her! Are you serious! They still have tests, things to do, questions they need answered! They aren't just going to let her leave just so she can go can go eat! Naruto you're so… eh, what can I expect, it's you." She turned and looked at me and gave me a slight smile and rolled her eyes. "No, no…no…I don't know… no Naruto, and for the last time no. Stop asking questions Naruto, just come here and figure it out on your own! Okay, fine. Love you to. Yes. Alright, talk to you soon." She hung up the phone and turned back around to me to tell me that Naruto was going to come and visit. I told her I couldn't wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Double Lovers**

_Summary: After witnessing her father's death and fleeing for her life Sakura finds herself waking up from a coma. She meets new people, gets back in school, and even gets a new boyfriend. When she runs into the wrong crowd and gets involved, everything gets turned around…_

_**Chapter 6**_

_Somehow knowing you're in a place all by yourself, where no one knows where you are or who you are, you get the chance to be someone else, and the chance to start all over again. Your just outside the reach from others and yet no one can touch you, it's when you hold everything in your own hands, and take orders from no one. You can go anywhere in the world and just be free. You can think of anything, anything at all and have it appear before you within a second. This is when you feel safe and care free. This, this would be a dream. _

_A dream is just that, only a dream. You can wake up at anytime and still see your room, still know that today you're going to hang out with your friends, or you're just going to lie around the house all day doing absolutely nothing. And when you really take a look at your life and realize, what would I do if I actually had left all this behind me? Would I miss it? Would I miss any of it? And the answer is yes, you would. You may think that finally getting the chance to leave, to break free of this place you have known for so long and learn to live with, you would be so wrong because we all know you would look back at least once before you said good-bye. That is why it's good to have dreams, they give open your eyes to the world around you and let you see everything a different way. Just knowing you're in a place all by yourself, where no one knows where you are or who you are, you're just outside the reach from others and yet no one can touch you. It's when you can't wake up that turns it into a nightmare._

Naruto stuck his head in the room and saw Hinata sitting in the chair along the side of the room. He slowly crept into the room and didn't even glance in my direction. He practically crawled across the room to sit beside Hinata where he was quietly whispering to her, trying to be very subtle about it.

"PSSSSSSSTTT!!!! Hey! Is she awake?" he loudly whispered still looking directly at Hinata.

"You mean me, right?" I said and couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face when he switched from shock to embarrassed.

"Uh- um, yeah…I – um- sorry about that." He laughed it off while scratching the back of his head and running his fingers through his messy hair.

"He STILL won't let my brush that messy hair of his." Hinata giggled.

"Do you have any idea how long t took to make it this messy, and JUST-RIGHT??? Showers are the WORST because I have to start all over again!" Naruto whined.

"So what's your name?" Naruto asked turning back to look at me.

"Naruto, she lost her memory, I told you that over the phone! She doesn't know!" Hinata looked at me and just sighed. I smiled.

"Yeah, seeing as I'm nameless at the moment, I was thinking you could help me pick out one?" I was looking at the two of them. "I mean, I need to be called something, right?"

They both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hmm… I don't know, what do I look like to you guys?" I asked them.

"Oh oh oh! I know this one! That's an easy one, I mean DUH! You're a girl!" he stuck his thumb up in the air and had a cheesy smile plastered on his faced. Hinata sarcastically smacked her hand to her forehead and I just couldn't help but laugh.

"I mean for a name, Naruto."

"Ohhh…. Uh...ask Hinata?"

"well, you have pink hair the color of cherry blossoms, very unusual, but absolutely beautiful on you. You have bright emerald green eyes, kinda like the darkest part on the leaves of a tree." She paused thinking. "So, what do you think about Sakura?"

My face lit up and I smiled. "I love it! I really do… it actually seems really familiar to me, like it might have actually been my name before this whole accident happened. So for now on, call me sakura. please." I smiled again.

"Hey Sakura, what are we gonna do about a last name for you?" Naruto asked, bringing up a good question.

"She can use my last name I guess. We could tell anyone else who asked that she just moved here to stay with me for a while?" Hinata suggested.

Naruto turned to Hinata, "So, where IS she staying?" another good question. One that I had no answer to.

Hinata whined. "She can't stay with me, my dad is a real strict man and wouldn't allow it." she pouted.

"Well, my place doesn't have much room but I mean, I wouldn't mind sharing for a few days, at least until we get this all figured out." He laughed to himself. "Besides, if it turns out that she is a scam artist, well then there's nothing in my apartment to take but ramen!" he laughed again, and Hinata giggled.

"No, no wait. I cant stay with you. That would be imposing on you and rude on my part. I thank you very, very much but I can-"

"Gah, you women and all your polite manners and such. Look, its all ready agreed, you can stay at my place or you can stay here where people can try to kill you again. How does that sound?" Naruto cut in.

"Thanks, um, can I talk to Hinata for just a minute Naruto? Girl stuff, you know how it is."

"Yeah, I'll be in the cafeteria looking for ramen if you need me!" he hurried out of the room like he was on a mission.

"So what's up?" Hinata asked.

"Uh, am, am I going to be staying there by myself? At his place I mean. I don't mean to make it sound like I think he would ever do anything, but – it's just like- I mean … uh… could you stay too, or hang out, or , ah crap." I was stammering and I bet I sounded pretty stupid.

"You want me to stay with you too? Okay. I will." She smiled. "Do you mind if I try to catch up with Naruto at the cafeteria so I can try out that yummy looking soup they have done there?"

"No problem." I smiled and waved for her to be on her way.

"I'll see you soon, Sakura." she purposefully used my name, and I liked it.

:::

"Good news everyone!" The doctor said walking into the room. "We have run most of the tests and you seem to be doing just fine. We just have a few things left to do, such as recheck all paper work with our data to make sure we have everything in check, and to take your blood tests." The doctors beeper clipped to his belt went off and he looked down to check. When he turned to leave an idea popped into my head.

"Wait!"

"Yes? Did you need anything? I can get a nurse in here to get you - "

"No, no, nothing like that. I just had a question. You said you were almost done running tests and checking the paper work, so all you have to do is take a blood sample and then I will be done here, right?"

"Yes, that is correct, but where exactly are you going with this? I am needed out there and I'm sure a nurse could help you."

"So, I don't need to stay here any longer after that, correct? I am free to leave." I persisted.

"N-No. I – we – but- you can't. You don't have your memory back yet, and nowhere to go, or anyone to claim you and or identify you. " the doctor stammered not quite sure what to do.

"Yes she does." Hinata spoke up. "And you release memory impaired patients all the time."

"Yes, on certain conditions and or situations, but this is not -"

"Wrong." I interrupted.

"Excuse me! but I am the doctor in this room, and I don't believe you have the right to tell me that I am wrong- " he was offended, and I was apparently happy at that.

"When?" I asked.

"When what?" he looked confused.

"When will I be done here?"

"We can discuss this later, I must go now." He said trying to leave again.

"Then get a nurse to draw my blood and start the tests right away. I am leaving here with or without it." I was standing my ground and refusing to back down or be ignored.

"You can't leave without a legal guardian and or someone to sign off on your paper work for you."

"Yes, I can. I am eighteen so I can legally sigh off on my own papers and leave."

"You are not eighteen." He argued.

"Yes, I am." I fired back.

"You barely look 17! You have no memory, so how would you know?" he had a smug look on his face and I hated it.

"You don't know that, and who said I didn't get my memory back? I remembered everything last night. Name– Sakura. Age – eighteen. When I was six, I fell I fell on the ground while running and scrapped my knee. I made my friend run all the way back to my house to get my mom because I wouldn't stop crying until she was there. When I was ten, I was awarded for being best in my class. At fourteen, I got my first failing grade in history. When I reached the age of fifteen, I got my first serious boyfriend who I dated for eleven months. That is, until I found out my ex best friend decided she wanted to sleep with him to make me mad and he didn't see anything wrong with cheating on me. At seventeen, I started hanging out with a new group of friends, and started getting in a little bit of trouble. When I turned eighteen my parents had had enough of me and decided to send me to stay with my uncle in some off little village. He left on a trip a little while ago, and didn't come back for a few days, so I got somewhere along the way I screwed up and ended up here." I stopped to make sure he was still listening to me. "So, I would appreciate you getting the blood work done, and then I will be out of your way and out of here."

Hinata was stunned and I could see it all over her face.

"I will get someone, to um, draw your blood for you, I- um…okay then." he turned and left.

Naruto who hadn't said anything the whole time stood up.

"So does this mean you wont be staying at my place anymore?" he asked, kinda looking disappointed.

"Why wouldn't I be? I still don't have a place to stay when I leave here." I tried explaining.

"What about your uncle?" he questioned, becoming even more confused.

"Why didn't you tell us you got your memory back?" Hinata sounded just a little hurt.

I looked back at Naruto. "What uncle?" I smiled. I could see that Hinata was finally catching on, and she smiled to.

"You lied! You really don't have your memory back!" she exclaimed.

"Nope. I do not. I just started talking and decided to run with it. I, I hope you don't mind, I mean, that I would be staying with you tonight?" I really didn't want to impose on them.

"Well, you know what that means, riiight??" Naruto got all excited.

"Oh no." Hinata sighed.

"What?"

"We all eat RAMEN!" he shouted with a huge grin n his face. I started to laugh but I had to stop myself because my side hurt where I had my stitches.

"Excuse me, I am here to take your blood sample." A quiet nurse stepped in. She had a needle in her hand and a rubber band string. She took my arm and tied the band in place, waiting for my veins to show up. When she was ready, she carefully stuck the needle in my arm and drew my blood.

"Thank you." She said as she pulled out the needle and putting a band-aid over the drop of blood forming on my arm. "The doctor will be in later to check you out, and then you should be safe to leave."

"Okay."

A few moments after the nurse left the room the door opened again and the doctor walked in.

"Sakura, I believe you said it was. you have made it quite clear that you waish to vacate the premises and you are aware of the risks. I have warned you against leaving, yet you still insist. I have no power over your decision so you may leave as soon as the tests are finished."

"I have one last question."

"Yes?" he asked.

"Why is it that I have a feeling we will meet again?"

"It is possible that we may cross paths again sometime-" he started.

"AND why is it that I have a feeling it won't be for good reasons? I have learned to trust my feelings and or gut feelings so far and I don't trust you. Just being honest here, thought you might like to know. "

"I am sorry you feel that way. I was so hoping we would get along." His sarcastic tone annoyed me.

"Hm."

There was an awkward silence in the room, making Hinata uncomfortable.

"So- uhh." Naruto broke the silence. "Does she have any clothes she can wear out of here?"

"None that belong to her here, no."

"Okay, thanks, you can go now if your done." Naruto said trying to get rid of the doctor that he knew was aggravating both me and Hinata.

"Sure." He said before exiting the room again.

"I have one of your sweat shirts in the car Hinata, can she wear that?" Naruto questioned.

"Of course. She needs pants though Naruto."

"I have an extra pair of jeans in the car too, they will be huge on her, but we can get her something better later."

"That sounds great. I just want to get out of here. I do NOT like that guy." I couldn't shake the feeling that there was just something about him that wasn't right.

"Okay, I will be right back then." Naruto grabbed his keys off the table and left.

:

When Naruto returned he was panting a little and breathing in short choppy breaths.

"What did you do? Run?" Hinata asked.

"Maybe." He laughed.

"Why- never mind. Will you wait outside why I help her get dressed? Oh, actually, will you go get a wheel chair for her?"

"Yeah, sure thing."

Hinata put the clothes on the bed and I carefully sat up. She held the sweat shirt up and I lifted her arms as she helped pull it over my head. I was embarrassed I needed help, but Hinata didn't seem to mind at all. I untied my paper dress under the purple sweatshirt and pulled it down. Hinata picked up Naruto's pants and I swung my legs over the edge. I took the pants and slipped them up to my thighs. "Here, put your hand on my shoulder and I'll help you stand up to finish getting dressed." So I did. Then I finished taking the paper dress off. Hinata found a strip of string used to tie around your arm like the one that had been used on me earlier. We tied It around two belt loops and tied them close to make the pants tighter.

Naruto knocked on the door and we told him to come in, he had a wheel chair with him and they both went to help me into it but I told them no.

"I don't need that. It was just my side that was ripped open, not my legs you guys."

"Still, you should use it, just to get to the car at least." Hinata was just looking out for me.

I stood and pushed Naruto's hand away, not meaning to be rude, I just wanted to do it myself.

The nurse came to tell us we were free to go, and stepped aside so we could pass her.

We got into the elevator finally making it to the lobby and finding our way to the front door.

"Finally." I breathed and closed my eyes for just a second. "Come on, let's get out of here."

I had that feeling of being watched again and I couldn't help the small shiver of my body or goose bumps on my arms. Little did I know then, I was being watched as I left.

**Okay, sorry to anyone who actually read this story and was waiting for an update. I know it has been almost six months, if not more. . I just didn't think anyone cared enough about my story to worry about an update, but I was glad to hear that some of you actually did. Sorry if nothing really exciting really happened in this chapter but I will start working on the next update right away. I am actually really looking forward to the next chapter because it is a lot more eventful, mostly. And Sasuke is introduced to the story. **

**~Ginny~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Double Lovers**

_Summary: After witnessing her father's death and fleeing for her life Sakura finds herself waking up from a coma. She meets new people, gets back in school, and even gets a new boyfriend. When she runs into the wrong crowd and gets involved, everything gets turned around…_

_**Chapter 6**_

_Somehow knowing you're in a place all by yourself, where no one knows where you are or who you are, you get the chance to be someone else, and the chance to start all over again. Your just outside the reach from others and yet no one can touch you, it's when you hold everything in your own hands, and take orders from no one. You can go anywhere in the world and just be free. You can think of anything, anything at all and have it appear before you within a second. This is when you feel safe and care free. This, this would be a dream. _

_A dream is just that, only a dream. You can wake up at anytime and still see your room, still know that today you're going to hang out with your friends, or you're just going to lie around the house all day doing absolutely nothing. And when you really take a look at your life and realize, what would I do if I actually had left all this behind me? Would I miss it? Would I miss any of it? And the answer is yes, you would. You may think that finally getting the chance to leave, to break free of this place you have known for so long and learn to live with, you would be so wrong because we all know you would look back at least once before you said good-bye. That is why it's good to have dreams, they give open your eyes to the world around you and let you see everything a different way. Just knowing you're in a place all by yourself, where no one knows where you are or who you are, you're just outside the reach from others and yet no one can touch you. It's when you can't wake up that turns it into a nightmare._

Hinata made a place in the middle of the living room where the two of us could sleep. Basically it was a huge pile of blankets, pillows, and sheets to make a soft area to lie down on, it was actually very comfortable. We had all made ourselves ramen, sat down to watch a movie, and get ready for bed. Hinata had brought me some of her clothes from her house and I was very grateful. Hinata was now lying next to me and was already half asleep. We both laughed as we heard Naruto's obnoxious snoring coming from his room. I closed my eyes and waited ten, fifteen, thirty minutes. Nothing happened. Still awake, I sighed. An hour later and still no luck. I sat there in silence except for Naruto's snoring and finally slipped into unconsciousness.

:: ::

I woke up in a dark room I wasn't familiar with. There were light cherry colored pink walls covered in posters and pictures surrounding me. The bed spread was green, as were the matching sheets. A dresser was up against the wall and the closet door had a full length mirror on it. I walked over to the mirror to see myself, but instead of seeing my face or reflection, I was blurred out, yet everything else around me was perfectly clear in the mirror. I turned and looked again, I saw white sandals on pale feet, a skirt covering from my waist to my knees and a matching shirt to go with it. looking back at my face, there was still a blur. I gave up and turned to see the white door which I assumed was the way out. When I opened the door I was looking into a hallway that ended with a staircase. When I reached the stair case I could see a living room and decided to go down and check it out. When I was almost to the bottom step I heard voices talking and headed in that direction to find out who it was. I ended up in the kitchen of the house and saw two people setting the table for three. It was a male and a female and when they heard me come in they both turned to look at me before smiling.

::

Someone was shaking me and I was forced to open my eyes. Hinata was leaning over me looking a little worried.

"Are you okay? It was just a dream." She tried to reassure me. I felt myself sweating and I wiped off my face with the back of my hand.

"You were mumbling and thrashing around in your sleep. I thought you were having a nightmare so I woke you up. I didn't want you to rip your stitches in your side by moving around like that."

"Thank you." I smiled. "Um, what time is it?"

"It's around six something in the morning."

"Can-can I get a shower?"

"Now? Okay, yeah, sure you can. The bathroom is throught that door and on the right. Don't forget to lock the door behind you. I thanked her and followed her directions to the restroom. It wasn't hard finding the place seeing as it wasn't a very big apartment at all. I walked in the bathroom and started undressing; when I stepped into the shower, turning on the hot water, I couldn't help but sigh and let my body relax. I let my head rest against the shower wall as my hair soaked through and I thought about my dream. It wasn't a nightmare, like Hinata thought it was, it was just – weird. I triedto remember the two picture from my dream. The two people who looked at me and smiled, but I couldn't make out their faces. The harder I tried to remember, the more and more my head hurt. I stayed in the shower a while longer before dragging myself out of the warm water and grabbing a towel to wrap around me. The door opened and a blonde headed boy walked in with his eyes still closed and dried drool still on his check. Turning to face me, with his eyes still shut, he pushed the door open the rest of the way before walking in.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I shouted, causing Naruto's eyes to jerk open and the toilet bowl lid drop making a loud crack noise. His eyes quickly darted around the room and landed on me before looking down at my towel, then back at me and finally at my towel again.

"HEY!"

"Oh! Right! Sorry!" Naruto face flushed a bright shade of red and he scrambled past me trying to get out of the room. I shut the door in his face and made sure to lock the door.

"Hey, I have to pee!" Naruto whined.

"Go ask Hinata to bring me some clothes please!" I called back at him through the door. A few moments later Hinata was at the door with clothes for me to borrow.

"Thank you!"

As soon as I had finished dressing and opened the door, Naruto had flown past me, put his hands on my shoulders and then pushed me out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind me before I could even register what was going on. I found Hinata putting on a pair of shoes in the middle of the crowded room.

"You're leaving?" I asked, curious.

"Yes, I have to go home and check in with my father so he doesn't start calling everyone I know asking where I was. I will need to tell him I was staying at my friend Ino's house. I should be back in an hour or so, so you will be okay hanging out here, right?" she stood up and headed closer to the door.

"Yeah, of course I will. I think I might go for a walk actually. Then Naruto will have at least a little while to be all by himself." I said jokingly.

"It is going to rain soon."

"That's not a problem. I don't mind the rain."

"Okay, hey, do me a favor and tell Naruto I had to go?" she was out the door before I could say 'sure'.

When Naruto came out of the restroom he was pulling a clean shirt over his head and mumbling out some kind of apology for walking in on me.

"Where's Hinata?" he asked looking around the room with a questioning look on his face.

"She said something about needing to see her dad, and using her friend Ino as a cover up."

"Oh, okay. That's cool."

"Hey, I was thinking that I would take a walk, and I'll be back soon. I just need to get up and do something after being stuck in that awful hospital bed so long. I promise not to get lost." I laughed.

"Okay, yeah, sure. Hey, hold on a second, I'll be right back." Naruto left and returned with five dollars in his hand and went to give it to me.

"What's this for?" I asked confused.

"In case you want to stop somewhere and get a drink or something? I don't know."

"Thanks, Naruto."

I ended up at the ice cream shop a few blocks down from Naruto's place. The sky had darkened due to the clouds building up and getting ready to rain down on the earth below them. 'Not necessarily the most preferable day for ice cream, but oh well.' There was a tall man in front of me who ordered a chocolate double scoop cone and was now waiting on the young boy behind the counter to finish pre-pairing his order. There was also a young girl behind me who looked to be about a year or so younger than me, bobbing up in down listening to her I-pod. The door opened behind us all and the little bell at the top of the door chimed. Three girls walked in making sure they were seen by everyone in the store before continuing forward. The younger girl behind me stopped dancing to her music and starred at them before promptly moving out of their way and letting them all in front of her.

"Hey, stupid, you gonna move or what?" The girl in front of the other two popped her gum while making it extremely obvious that she was giving me the once over.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Are you asking to get hurt?" she asked sarcastically. The young girl backed up even more when she heard that, allowing them more room. The girl talking to me took a step closer making sure to enter my personal space. She had a spiky/choppy haircut, that was shorter in front, longer in back, and bright fiery red hair. The black framed glasses sitting lightly on her nose were definitely designer made contrasted against her pale white skin. The only way to describe her clothes, or lack thereof, is to say she was dressed extremely 'provocative.'

"Move." She ordered.

"No, why should I? I was here first." I said before turning back around ready to ignore the nasty comments just waiting to come my way.

"What can I get you today miss?" the guy behind the counter looked a little edgy asking me such a simple question, was this girl really something to be that afraid of? I mean really, she just looks like an anorexic bully.

Before I could answer 'A chocolate fudge ice cream double scoop cone please' I had someone else's hand in my hair and yanking me backwards, hard I might add. I squirmed around to see the same red headed girl from a second ago.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you are obviously new here, so I am going to give you a little tip that might help you out in the future. See- me, the names Karin; these here girls behind me, they're with me and always have my back. I do not take shit from anyone; I don't give a crap about anyone or anything else besides my girls and my boy friend. When I tell you to do something – you do it, no questions asked. If I tell you to move, you had better move unless you are planning on being suicidal anytime in the near future. If I were you, I would stay the fuck out of my way and pray to god that I don't decide to come after you." She gabbed her perfectly manicured finger in my face. "Got it?" she sneered.

It was my first day here and I already had people who hated me and I was not looking to make it worse so I merely nodded to her. After being pushed back, I turned away ready to walk out of the store completely forgetting about my ice cream.

"I feel sorry for your boy friend, whoever he may be." I muttered under my breath taken by surprise that it had actually come out from my mouth and not someone else's. I didn't mean to say it at all, especially not out loud where they could hear me, but something just came over me and I couldn't stop it.

"Excuse me?" Exclaimed the shrill voice behind me sending a shudder down my spine.

"Nothing. I was just leaving." I said lowering my head and trying to back away again.

"I didn't think so." She smirked just before her friend shoved her elbow into my side landing the blow directly along the stitches on the long gash I had. I winced and decided to ignore the pain in order to get out of the store.

"**You're bleeding."**

"What?" I asked aloud to no one in particular, because no one was there. I looked down and saw that the voice, no matter who it belonged to, was right; I had a thin line of blood appearing on my side through my borrowed shirt.

"**I going to kill her if she ever touches us again." **I heard the voice in my head which made me think it was me, but I hadn't though it.

Little drops of rain had started coming down and lightly sprinkling themselves along the sidewalks, streets, and grass.

"Yes you can hear me. I am a part of you, however I am not a second personality, not really, nor and I your conscience."

"Then… what are you?" I was so confused and it was weird getting used to hearing someone else's thoughts in my head.

"I am like…a different you. I hear and see everything you do. I feel what you feel and yes I really exist. I was with you before you had your 'accident' and lost your memory and I have found your cluelessness on this subject to be a nuisance. Before, you just knew and understand who, and or what, I am and how I can help you, but now you have forgotten even me with your memory loss. How disappointing, almost sad actually, I mean, it's me!"

"I am really sorry. I wish…I wish I knew." by now the rain was really coming down and I found it actually quite calming.

SASUKE POV

"Love you babe, I gotta go. I will see you later, bye!"

"Bye." I called watching her run off with her friends and all hoping into her car. I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a coke from the fridge. Opening the can and hearing the faint popping noises and fizzling of the soda, I headed to the back room where I grabbed my jacked and left shutting the door behind me. I pulled my jacket on knowing it was going to rain and locked the front door behind me.

I was headed home to take a shower and relax without having to worry about pleasing other people. I had only made it a few blocks before it was raining and I was starting to get soaked through all the way to my undershirt. I was close to turning on my street before someone caught my eye and I had to stop. I was looking at a girl leaning o against an oak tree across the road, she was just sitting there getting rained on but it looked as though she didn't seem to mind. I changed my mind about going home right away and decided to take a little detour. I tuned and stepped out into the street, crossing the road I could get a better look at her and could already see that she had a nice body frame. What I hadn't been expecting was the pink hair, it was unusual, and yet, obviously natural. She was beautiful and I realized this the closer and closer I got to her.

"Are you alright?" I asked stepping up to her. it looked as if I had startled her and I tried to hide back a smirk.

"Oh, sorry. You kind of scared me there. I was just thinking, but yes – I am fine. Thank you for asking." She looked at me as if she was expecting me to leave after that, so I did the exact opposite and decided to sit down.

"I don't know you. Are you new here?" I was surprisingly in a conversational mood. She nodded her head and turned away looking off into the distance at something.

"Why are you out here in the rain all by yourself?" I asked as rain slid down my check and dripped on my neck before I could wipe it away.

"Doesn't bother me." she answered in a soft and seemingly soothing voice.

"So, you're not cold?"

"No, actually, I quite enjoy the rain. There is just something about it…" she trailed off not finishing the sentence.

"Like-?" I was trying to prompt her to continue on talking.

"I find it to be very calming, almost as if , I don't know, it kind of clears my head. I know- you are thinking I am really weird right now." She started to laugh a little but immediately stopped herself.

"What's wrong?" I asked noticing the slight wince on her face before she forced it away.

"Nothing." She muttered through clenched teeth.

I looked at her stomach where her hand was and saw a thin layer of blood seeping through her shirt in a straight line down her side.

"What happened to you?" I asked honestly caring.

"It's nothing, really. I should be getting home now." She said it as if nothing was wrong with her at all.

"Where are you staying?"

"Not far from here. Just a few blocks." She turned and proceeded to leave. I caught up to her and asked her again what happened to her.

"Nothing. What do you want?" she snapped never stopping.

"Your name maybe?" I wasn't thinking, I just answered.

"Sakura. Happy now?"

"No, I could help you but you won't tell me what happened to you or let me see what's wrong." I had absolutely why I cared so much about this person I had never meet before in my life before today, but I did and I couldn't just turn away from her.

"I just got out of a hospital, that's what. Yesterday I wake up and find out that I was in a **coma**." She hissed. "Then, I find out that some freaking crazy man tried to actually murder me while in a come, and managed to poison me. The only way for the hospital to save my life was in fact to kill me, so to speak, and then act like everything is okay. Oh but wait! There's more! Let's not forget the best part, the part where I wake up without any recollection and or memory what's so ever about my life before the accident and or who I even am!" she took a breath and held up a finger telling me not to speak yet. "And, to top it all off, today all I wanted was a freaking ice cream, I was minding my own business when some crazy girl came up to me and decided to screw with me in the ice cream store! So getting pushed around by her little follower freaks along with everything else, it just made my day perfect." Her voice dripped in sarcasm. She hadn't stopped walking at all the entire time she talked, but I did.

"**This girl is seriously messed up, hey, I bet she's on crack, doing dope, hitting it up, you know what I mean?"** It was my annoying inner that spoke to me. **"Damn hot though."**

"Shut up." I growled in return while running to catch up with her.

"What now?" she moaned in annoyance.

"I'm sorry."

"Great. Just great, more people to feel sorry for me." she breathed.

"**What the…?!?! Holy- DUDE!" **my inner yelled.

'What?'

"**Uh, she, she um- she has an inner."** He hesitated.

"What? How? How do you know?"

"**Because she saw me checking her out, and she scares me. " **

"Damn it , why the hell were you-"

"**Don't act like you didn't think she was-" **

"Wait! How do you know she know that you were- did she- you- how? What the hell, can you talk to her?!"

"**Apparently, I didn't know because I have never met anyone with another person with an inner before."**

I had stopped again and she was about a block away from me when I realized this. A car rounded the corner speeding down the street and came to a complete stop in front of the girl. The car was noticeably an orange mustang with tinted black windows.

"**Isn't that…?"** my inner trailed off. She opened the car door on the passenger side and climbed in. she looked straight at me before shutting the door all the way. the engine revved and flew past me. the horn honked as it left and I had no doubt about it.

"Yeah, that was Naruto."

"**Why was she-? When-? Naruto?!?" **

"I have no freaking idea."

_**Hope you guys liked it =]]**_

_**I'll start working on the next update when I get the time or I feel like it, I appreciate the reviews I get, thanks! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Double Lovers**

_Summary: After witnessing her father's death and fleeing for her life Sakura finds herself waking up from a coma. She meets new people, gets back in school, and even gets a new boyfriend. When she runs into the wrong crowd and gets involved, everything gets turned around…_

_**Chapter 8**_

_Somehow knowing you're in a place all by yourself, where no one knows where you are or who you are, you get the chance to be someone else, and the chance to start all over again. Your just outside the reach from others and yet no one can touch you, it's when you hold everything in your own hands, and take orders from no one. You can go anywhere in the world and just be free. You can think of anything, anything at all and have it appear before you within a second. This is when you feel safe and care free. This, this would be a dream. _

_A dream is just that, only a dream. You can wake up at anytime and still see your room, still know that today you're going to hang out with your friends, or you're just going to lie around the house all day doing absolutely nothing. And when you really take a look at your life and realize, what would I do if I actually had left all this behind me? Would I miss it? Would I miss any of it? And the answer is yes, you would. You may think that finally getting the chance to leave, to break free of this place you have known for so long and learn to live with, you would be so wrong because we all know you would look back at least once before you said good-bye. That is why it's good to have dreams, they give open your eyes to the world around you and let you see everything a different way. Just knowing you're in a place all by yourself, where no one knows where you are or who you are, you're just outside the reach from others and yet no one can touch you. It's when you can't wake up that turns it into a nightmare. _

Naruto P.O.V

"Why were you out here?" I asked sakura who was now dripping on my seats.

"I was just out walking and got caught in the rain. I told you not to worry about me before I left."

"Yeah, I know. but Hinata called and started getting upset with me that I let you go out on your own, especially when your hurt. I guess it's a good thing I cae looking for you though because we need to get you cleaned up again." I had just noticed the line of blood that was apparent on her shirt."By the way, what happened to you?"

"It's nothing. They didn't mean to-" she stopped herself. "Like I said, it's nothing."

She was like that I suppose; never wanting people to see her hurt or witness her acting weak. I sighed and pulled into my reserved parking space right in front of my apartment. I opened the door for sakura and helped her to her feet, when we were inside I started again with the interrogation.

"Who hit you?" I questioned while she grabbed a paper towel, wet it, and then placed it over her wound to wipe the blood away.

"It was an accident."

"That's nice, except for the fact that your lying to me."

She sighed and turned to face me. "I was in the ice cream shop, some girls came in and I got shoved out of the way. end of story. Look Naruto, I'm cold, and I'm tired. I need to change and then I'm going to try and go back to sleep. "she tried to step around me but I wasn't moving and she couldn't pass.

"Naruto-"

"Fine." I moved out of her way and went back into my room.

:::::::

"You should wake her up- she has been asleep all morning!" Hinata whined obviously bored. "I have to leave again soon!" she was still complaining about sakura not being awake for her to keep Hinata company. I had noticed that Hinata seemed to be getting attached to this girl and I was glad she made a new friend. I looked over at Hinata who sighed and then leaned over to kiss me on the check before sliding off the couch and heading for the door.

"Bye. Hope she is awake by the time I get back" but I could tell by her voice what she meant, almost as if she had said it straight out.

"She better be awake when I get back."

"Bye. Love you!" I called to her as she left and she smiled.

"Okay" -pause- "Hello? Time to wake up" I raised my voice a little more. "Hey! I'm serious! I'll get cold water if I have to. " all I got in reply was a pillow in my face. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!" I walked into the kitchen and was back in the living room within a minute.

"AHH!" sakura yelped. "C-c-cold! How- you- but – AGH!" sakura growled and threw off the blankets pushing herself up and standing directly in front of me.

"You-" she shoved her finger at me. "Well, well… I cant say it because your helping me but – ohhh!!"she grumbled under her breath.

"Hey I still want to talk about yesterday. I didn't tell Hinata-chan but that doesn't mean your off the hook!"

She pulled her wet hair out of her face and tied it back with a rubber-band.

"Like I said yesterday, it was nothing Naruto. I appreciate you caring about me though, really I do. I don't want you to worry about me, and I was going to go for a walk again in a little bit. "

"Yeah, and if you do, you are taking my cell phone with you and you will call me if anything happens, and I mean _anything_. If those girls even look at you, blink at you, or even say sorry to you, dial 1 on the phone- my house number is on speed dial."

She slumped. "What if I get bit by a radioactive spider, then walk into the middle of a gun fight, get shot- but survive, decide to get a soda, and then die chocking on an ice cube?"

"You should have called when you got bit by the spider."

She couldn't help but laugh a little and take the phone from my hand.

"Fine, but what if someone calls?"

"Answering it would be a good start." I smiled.

She went to the corner, slipped on her shoes, and then headed out the door.

::::::::::

BEEP

BEEP

BEE

'Yes, my Ramen is ready!'

I ran into the kitchen and popped open the microwave, grabbing my cup of ramen and ignored the steam buring my hand. I ran back into the living room and landed on the mound of fluff where Hinata and sakura slept. My favorite Anime show had JUST started again and I mentally high fived myself for having perfect timing.

Ding.

Huh? I looked around.

Ding!

Was that the door??

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Dang it. I set my ramen down on the table and headed to the door.

Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!

I threw open the door and saw the white hand ready to press the button again.

"STOP!" I shouted.

"Took you long enough dobe, what were you doing anyways?" he looked behind me and into my apartment. "Figures. Naruto, Ramen, T.V, what else is there?"

"What do you want Sasuke?" I moved so he could come in and then followed behind him. He starred at the pamphlet on the ground before plopping down on it.

"You gonna tell me why it's wet?" he grinned.

"Not everyone is a morning person." I smiled remembering this morning and laughing quietly to myself. Sakura had been gone almost an hour now…hmm…

"So, who was the new girl I saw you with the other day?"

"Sakura. she just got out of the hospital."

"Why?" he actually looked interested.

So, I told him everything I knew.

Sakura P.O.V.

I had just left Naruto's and found a small play ground area under huge, beautiful, old oak trees. I had sat down on one of the two swings and slightly swayed back and forth. I began singing to myself, some lullaby I had no idea where I knew it from.

I heard shrieks and giggles from a group of girls heading my way. They were all huddled over a cell ohone laughing at whatever it was the girl holding it was showing them. I realized the girl in the middle was the same girl from the ice cream store the other day. She looked up and seemed to notice me at the exact same time; looking at her friend closest to her and tapping the girl on the shoulder, then pointing to me, got the attention of all the other girls with her. They all began walking closer and closer to me and I decided this was not going to be one of those new friend moments. A new friend moment being where you meet someone and realize how much you have in common with each other and become inseparable, then laugh over something like the ice cream shop incident later on. nope, this was definitely not one of those times.

"Hey loser." The Karin girl laughed.

I just sat there on my swing.

"Answer me when I talk to you!"

I simply stood up.

"So, tell me, what are you doing here anyways? Trying to make a little money on the side?" she laughed suggesting I was a whore.

"Hello? What are you- stupid? Can- you- hear- me- stupid?" she called while her friends laughed.

I pulled out narutos phone and hit 1 then the call button.

"What are you think your doing? Calling for your mommy?" she made crying baby noises to mock me.

"Something like that." I stated calmly.

Karin grabbed the phone and I could hear the faint ringing through the speaker as she held it to her ear.

"Hn? Naruto's in the bathroom right now, who is it?" I didn't know who answered Naruto's phone but telling by Karin's face, she sure did. She snapped the phone shut before her face crumpled in all sorts of ways just making her even uglier.

'How the hell did you get his number?!? GAH!" she lunged herself at me tackling me to the ground, my head hit the edge of something as I fell.

"**Hell NO!" **the voice shouted in my head. **"GET HER!!" **Karin's fist pounded into my face and I felt my nose bleed. She continued to knee my in the stomach before getting up and letting me stand.

"Why the hell would you know Naruto Uzumaki's number?!!! And Sasuke being there - !"

I landed a hit to her stomach with my foot while she was busy ranting. She fell on her knees trying to breath after having the air knocked out of her. two of her friends made a grab for me and I punched her in the eye before they got to me.

"You think your tough, well, lets see how tough you really are!" Karin screamed before slapping me and I almost laughed.

"Pathetic." I sneered and spit in her face. She schriked and wiped her face over and over again yelling "Gross! EW EW EW EW EW!!!"

The two girls let go of my arms and rushed over to her.

"Let's go! Come on! we can get her later!"

"No!" Karin growled.

"But your lip is bleeding! You have that modeling interview later today! " that seemed to work on her and she stomped away yelling to herself and her friends.

I stayed where I was for a while holding my head that had been smashed in to what I now knew was a metal bar. I got up grabbing Naruto's useless phone and heading back to his place.

When I reached the apartment I opened the door and slammed it behind me.

Immediately Naruto noticed my face and the blood and was by my side. "I- you- when- what? I -" he rambled.

I stomped across the room not even noticing the other guy in the room, shouting my way past Naruto and into the bathroom where I closed and locked the door behind me. Naruto tried the handle and couldn't open the door so he tried talking to me through the door.

"What happened? Are you okay?! Hello?!?"

"Go away!"

"Me? Why? I didn't do anything! Why are you mad at me? you could have called me you know! I told you-"

I unlocked the door and whipped it open, and Naruto backed up. ""You're right, you didn't do anything!! I DID call! " I chucked his phone at him before shutting the door again. I heard the tiny beeping noises as he checked the resent call log to see if what I said was true.

"Ah, damn Sasuke! I told you to tell me if anyone called!" Naruto shouted./

"Hey, don't blame me, I answered and no one said anything. They just hung up. How was I supposed to know?"

"Hey, sakura, why didn't you say anything to Sasuke?"

"Because I just happened to be getting attacked by the same psycho freak from the other day and her friends! I didn't do anything and all of a sudden I'm being tackled by a bunch of freaks!"I turned the water on and wiped blood away from my nose and face, it wasn't bad, it just hurt.

"Who were they? Just tell me who it was-" Naruto tried.

"What? You want to know who did this? And then what, are you going to stand up for me, or stop them? What the hell does it matter if you know? It won't change anything!"

'**Even if he did know, you never know if he would do anything about it. Obviously the girl knew Naruto and his friends, so he has to know her as well.'**

"Hey, Naruto." the other guy came up behind him.

"What?"

"Let me try to talk to her. go call Hinata, or make ramen, or something, you are failing miserably at this."

"Yeah, I am. Okay." Naruto retreated down the hall way back into the living room.

"May I come in?" he asked. Seeing as I didn't answer, he opened the door and walked in. the boy looked at me sitting on the floor with my back to the wall and sat across from me. It was the same boy I met the other day in the rain.

"Does it hurt?" he asked referring to my face.

"No, I'm just pissed."

"Names Sasuke." He said casually.

"Sakura."

"I don't mean to be so angry at Naruto, he is only trying to help, even though I yelled at him, I should tell him sorry. Im just mad at these girls. "

My 'inner' which is what I guess I was suppose to call it, had told me that this Sasuke had an inner to, and apparently he had already pissed her off. She told me she could talk to his inner like she could talk to me.

"So who did this to you? Even if you don't know their names, you could describe them." Sasuke tried.

"Does it ever get annoying to you?" I asked suddenly.

"What?" he looked confused.

"Thinking you are going crazy, thinking something is wrong with you?"

"Why would I-" he stopped and watched me.

"The voices. Well, the voice."I corrected myself seeing as there was only one. "You know, in your head. The one that's not your own."

I had caught him totally off guard and seeing from his face, that doesn't happen to him very often. He looked so…funny.

"You shouldn't go around telling people stuff like that." He spoke in a low voice.

"So you know what I am talking about then." I stated.

"Why don't you just tell me or Naruto who it was?" he tried changing the subject.

"Look, you talk to me, and I'll talk to you." I heard the door open and Hinata's voice calling out for Naruto. "Maybe later."


End file.
